


Miraculous Ladybug: Soulmate AU

by fandomheavywriter12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Anxiety Attacks, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, M/M, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Panic Attacks, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomheavywriter12/pseuds/fandomheavywriter12
Summary: An AU where when you turn 16, you have dreams about your soulmate/s. Your soulmate/s could be anyone. Any of the people you are close to could be your soul mate. The dreams give you a vision of your future with the person who could be your soul mate. These dreams are supposed to guide you through your love life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Marinette-Introduction

Marinette sighed heavily. Today was her 16th birthday, and that meant she was going to have a restless sleep. She would be having back to back dreams.

This was because, on every person’s 16th birthday, they would have dreams about their soulmates. Yes, ‘soulmates’ the plural. The thing is your soulmate isn’t specified to you. You have a dream about many people, all of which could be your soulmate. No one really knows the point of the dreams, but they are proved to be accurate.

The reason Marinette was so nervous was because she was having trouble with love. Her feelings for Adrien were as strong as they always were, but her feelings for Luka were growing. She knew the dreams were rumoured to help, but she doubted they would help her. Marinette rolled her eyes before she flopped onto her bed, limbs sprawled everywhere. She had taken sleeping meds a little while before to avoid disturbances in her sleep. She yawned loudly and let her eyelids grow heavy. Marinette’s eyes fluttered she closed them lightly and fell asleep.


	2. Marinette-Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are married UwU

Marinette hurried down the stairs, the smell of burnt biscuits wafting through the air. She skidded into the kitchen hoping he didn’t blow up the oven _again_. She turned towards him a cloud of thick smoke hanging in the air.

“Haha, sorry…” Adrien smiled. Marinette shook her head and laughed disappointingly.

“It’s fine honey.” Marinette smiles giving Adrien a kiss on the cheek.

She holds out her hands and Adrien fits the mittens on to her hands. Marinette swats the smoke away before carefully handling the tray of burnt biscuits and placing them on the counter. She turns to Adrien a questioning look on her face. It was five in the morning and it was Gabriel Agrestes birthday which meant they had to sleep in, because they would always drive to a butterfly field on that day.

“I know I probably shouldn’t be baking this early in the morning, but I wanted to try and contribute to the picnic this year. But as usual I can’t do anything right unless it academic related so…”, Adrien’s face fell.

Marinette gave Adrien a look of sympathy and wrapped her arms around him impulsively. “It’s okay, Adrien. I understand, but you’re not useless.”.

“But…I can’t even do something as simple as baking…”.

“Baking isn’t easy honey. It takes years to perfect and contrary to what you believe, no one expects you to be good at _everything_.”.

Adrien rested his head on Marinettes and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Haha, I know that. I guess my Dad’s mindset is just ingrained into my brain.”.

“That’s fine. I don’t expect you to heal from that easily.”. Adrien smiled.

“Hey, can we stay home today? I don’t really feel like visiting my father.”

“Of course! And maybe we could play ‘Ultimate Micha Strike Three’…?”.

“Sure, but I’m going to beat you!.”

“Ha! You wish!”.

Marinette ran towards the loungeroom at full speed. She wasn’t going to let her boyfriend play alone, and she definitely knew she wasn't going to win. Her video game skills had been brutally beaten after Adrien had spent a whole day practising while she was baking. He was so proud of himself, a goofy smile plastered on his face. And Marinette had fallen in love with him again that day. They lived for each others smile, and they loved each other more than anything. 

Marinette's love wasn't obsessive as it used to be, it was pure and wholesome. Adrien had learnt to accept his love for Marinette, eventually. It had taken Nino, Luka and Kagami's reasoning to bring him to the realisation. But in the end, they both fell in love and got married. It was the best part of their life by far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be short, as they are dreams.


	3. Marinette-Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has Generalised Anxiety and there is mention of panic attacks in this chapter, so if that triggers you might not want to read this! <3

Marinette huffed as she walked in the door. It had been a long day saving Paris, and she was ready to collapse. It didn’t become any easier when she heard Luka’s soft humming and the strumming of his guitar. She walked into their bedroom and flopped onto the bed.

“Had a big day, huh?”

“Yeah Chat Noir was an extra pain today.”

Luka shook his head and laughed. “You know you love him.”.

“I can’t deny that. He’s my best friend, aside from you of course.” Marinette smiled and gave Luka a kiss on the cheek.

Luka grabbed Marinettes hand. “Hey, why don’t we watch some Netflix and take a chill pill.”

Marinette nodded sleepily and laid her head on the pillow. Luka smiled and laid down next to her. He grabbed the remote silently and turned Netflix on, wrapping his arm around Marinette and pulling her in. She pulled the blanket over herself and wriggled closer to Luka. She had been longing for his warmth all day and her aching muscles were relieved to be with him. Today there was an akuma attack and the villain was especially ruthless. Not to mention, her office job at ‘Agreste Fashion Industries’ was especially tiring. Adrien was talking to her all day and that day she had forgotten to take her meds. She had three panic attacks every time she talked to him, and unfortunately Adrien had caught her the third time. Its not like he was rude about it, but he had been so close to her that she just ran off.

“Adrien told me about what happened at work today.”.

Marinette looked at Luka tiredly. “He did…?”.

“Yes, and he wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry he didn’t ask to touch you before he did.”.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I ran away from him. I’m such an idiot…! He probably hates me now…”.

“Mari, Adrien could never hate anyone. He doesn’t even hate Lila.”. Marinette smiled.

“And he knows you so well that he told me to tell you that he doesn’t hate you. Adrien’s our best friend, we’ve known him since high school. He would never judge you.”. Luka kissed Marinette’s forehead lightly.

She sighed before hiding her head in Luka’s jacket. “I love you.”

Luka smiled, “I love you too.”


	4. Marinette-Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has issues with her Mother :,D

Marinette stood hunched over, panting heavily and sweating. Training with Kagami was usually tiring, but today she seemed more aggressive than usual. It appeared that Kagami was releasing all of her anger into their match. Marinette wondered if Kagami still had some harboured anger towards her.

“I apologise for being aggressive today, Marinette.”.

“Ah, it’s fine Kagami, but what’s bothering you?”.

“Bothering me…?”

“Yeah, I mean you must be angry about something, right?”

“Ah, yes,…”.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want, but just know I’m always here if you need to talk.”. Marinette smiled softly as they began to walk towards the locker rooms.

Kagami’s face turned a bright red, and she cleared her throat awkwardly. After their “feud” over Adrien had ended, Kagami and Marinette had become a lot closer. Marinette might even go so far as to say they were best friends. However, Marinette and Kagami’s relationship was never labelled. Whenever people asked whether they were dating Marinette would become a stuttering mess and neither deny nor confirm the suspicion. Whenever they were asked if they were friends, they would both shrug. Marinette didn’t know what they were or what she wanted them to be. Kagami, on the other hand, knew what she wanted; she always did. She wanted them to be something more than friends. Of course, she still loved Adrien, but after getting to know Marinette, her feelings for her became more intense.

“Hey, Kagami?”

“Yes..?”

“Can you help me get my helmet off, please…?” she laughed awkwardly.

Kagami shook her head and smiled, walking over to Marinette. “Did you grab a helmet that was too small for your head, again?”.

“Maybe…? But hey! At least I didn’t accidentally rip my pants while trying to get it off this time!”.

Kagami pulled the helmet off Marinette’s head, but as expected, she tripped over, her head landing in her lunch which was a cream pie. Kagami began to laugh uncontrollably, snorting and awkwardly falling to the floor. Marinette lifted her head and looked at Kagami with a bright red face.

“It’s not funny!” she huffed, embarrassed.

Kagami straightened herself up, “Okay, okay.”.

She went to her bag, grabbing a handful of napkins that she learnt to keep on her at all times after Marinette's last accident. Marinette was still a blushing mess which made Kagami smile a little more.

“Hold, still.”.

Kagami began to wipe the cream off of Marinette's face, making sure that tissue didn’t get stuck on her face as well. Being as gentle as possible, Kagami started noticing the smaller details of Marinette’s face, after all, that had been the closest she’d ever been to her. She saw her nose and cheeks were dotted with small freckles, and Kagami could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. She noticed the way her eyelashes fluttered elegantly and how there were little flecks of red and black in her icy blue eyes. Kagami’s face grew hotter as she felt herself stop wiping Marinette’s face. Her eyes drifted to Marinette’s lips, and Marinette gulped audibly.

“H-hey, Kagami. Are you okay…?” she stuttered.

Kagami thought for a moment. “May I kiss you?”.

Marinette choked in surprise, before responding as a stuttering blushing mess. “U-um! Yes! Wait-, no I mean-! I mean you can if you want to I-“.

Before Marinette could rant for any longer, Kagami pulled her in and waited for a definite response. Marinette nodded her head in approval before their lips touched lightly. Neither of them had ever kissed before, but they would both agree that they were good at it. When they pulled apart, their faces were both a bright red, and they were panting lightly. Neither of them knew what to say at that moment, so Marinette just hugged Kagami, and even though she was surprised Kagami hugged back. They were no longer going to ignore their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette x Kagami was fun to write :)


	5. Announcement

I will not be writing a Marinette x Alya chapter. I don't understand why, but this ship makes me uncomfortable. 

I am also debating on whether to write the Marinette x Felix chapter.


	6. Marinette-Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a sprinkle of angst and a whole lot of FLUFF

Marinette took in the cool breeze of the night, the events of the day weighing on her conscious. That day may have been the worst she ever had. She had yelled at Adrien in anger just a few hours ago. She had had a difficult day, due to an argument with Chat Noir, so she was crying in the locker rooms. Adrien had found her and insisted that she talk to him about her feelings. Eventually, Marinette got sick of his pressuring and yelled at the top of her lungs for him to leave her alone. She wasn’t proud of what she did, but Adrien wasn’t completely innocent either. She sighed and started banging her head against the balcony. It hurt like all h/ll, but she supposed that was the point.

“Marinette, are you okay?” someone asked.

Marinette jumped in the air and turned around swiftly, getting ready to slap whatever touched her. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked to the face of the person who grabbed her, only to see Chat Noir.

“Don’t sneak up on me!” she yelled, giving him a soft punch.  
“What’s got you in such a bad mood, Mari?” He smirked.

Marinette frowned wanting to mad at Chat Noir but seeing his face she blushed a little. She thought back to their argument and wanted to hug him so bad, but she knew it would blow her cover if she hugged him for “no reason”.

“Earth to Marinette..! You there?”.  
Marinette swatted his hand away and put her hands on her hips. “Yes, I’m here! You don’t need to make such a big deal out of it, Chat.”.  
“Hey, hey. I’m not the one who’s yelling now am I?” He put his hands up in surrender.

Marinette shook her head and turned back to the sky. Chat Noir stood silently next to her, his head in his hands. Marinette glanced at Chat quickly. He had a frown on his face, and she could see the heartbreak in his eyes. He kicked his leg on the balcony railing, and his hand fiddled with his staff, turning it in his hand. He was restless, which surprised Marinette because the boy would always be able to control his fidgeting. On their usual patrols, he'd annoy himself whenever he did it, so he would keep a hair tie on his wrist to snap when he wanted to fidget. Marinette tapped his shoulder lightly.

“There’s cookies, milk and a Blu-ray DVD waiting for us in my room. Do you want to check it out...?” she snickered.  
Chat Noir laughed, “Why not, Miss Fashionista.”.

Marinette rolled her eyes and led the boy through the trap door. They both stepped into the warm air of her room and immediately sighed in relief. Chat Noir stood silently taking in the smells and the friendly atmosphere of Marinette’s room. The old posters she had of Adrien were taken down, which made Chat’s ears droop a little. He had pushed away both of his best friends, and now they both hated him. While Chat Noir was in his own world, Marinette started to make room on her bed so that they could both fit. She grabbed the cookies and milk and signalled Chat over. He curled up on the bed like a kitten and Marinette swore she could hear him purring. She ignored the possibility of that and with a red face started to stroke the blonde’s hair. He melted into the embrace, letting himself enjoy this moment, and Marinette did the same. That night they both fell asleep watching the movie, and at some point, Marinette had ended up safe and warm in Chat’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hated how this chapter turned out, but hope fully you thought it was okay :D!


	7. Adrien-Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re moving onto Adrien’s dreams!

Adrien swallowed his usual sleep medication and sat on the edge of his bed. He let out a sigh, knowing that tomorrow morning almost everyone would be discussing their dreams with their parents. Unfortunately, Adrien’s Father couldn’t care less about what dreams he had. He disgraced the idea of Adrien being in a relationship with anyone, insisting that he focus on his model work. Obviously it made the boy frustrated, but he let his anger go, knowing there was no use in arguing with his Father.

He sighed again and took off his shoes and shirt. He crawled to the head of his bed and flopped onto his pillow.

It was going to be a _very_ long night.


	8. Adrien-Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :333333

The harmonic strumming of Lukas guitar made Adrien's eyelids droop and his awareness to lower. He would normally never let his guard down like this, but on the occasion that he was allowed to take a break and calm down, he was going to take it. In the effort to keep his eyes open, he noticed how beautiful his surroundings looked from where he sat. The sun made the water sparkle like a thousand diamonds, which was both a blinding and breathtaking sight, and the trees danced in the breeze. The picnic blanket the boys sat on was warm and soft and Adrien could feel Lukas warmth from next to him. His surroundings seemed so much more breathtaking when he was given music and a moment to breath. Luka always helped him feel this way. He had always given him a sense of calm, that no one else had ever given him even as an adult. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his knee that brought him out of the trance he was in, and back to reality.

“You really enjoy this, huh?” Luka smiled at him.

Adrien's face turned red in embarrassment, “Well, I’m usually stuck inside a house all day even though I just graduated, so being in nature and hearing music that isn’t piano, also helps.”.

Luka laughed, which calmed Adrien's already lulled nerves. Luka tended to have that affect on him. “That makes sense.”.

Adrien continued to stare at Lukas amazing smile, wanting to find the courage to kiss him. They were already in a relationship, but most of the time Adrien's lacked the courage to make a move. Luka was talking about something when he stopped midway through his sentence. He looked at Adrien and smiled, while he brushed a piece of blue hair out of his own face. Adrien’s cheeks went red and he gulped. Luka brushed Adrien's own blonde hair out of his face and cupped his cheek.

“May I...?”.

Adrien's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded, and Luka didn’t hesitate to feed his hunger for intimacy. Adrien was surprised by the passion of the kiss but melted into it, nonetheless. Luka bit at his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Adrien complied and let out a desperate moan, his face rising in heat. Luka moved down to his jaw, kissing him teasingly. He then slowly moved to his collarbone, sucking on his pale skin and leaving an array of hickeys. Just as Luka went to undo Adrien's shirt button a noise startled them. There was an emergency alert coming from their phones.

“An akuma attack.” Luka grimaced.

“Ah.” Adrien stood from his spot and (with a few disgusted looks from his kwami and a slice of camembert later) transformed into Chat Noir. “Duty calls, babe.” He winked at Luka and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I’ll see you tonight then, for our usual Chinese and Netflix?” The boy smiled lovingly.

“You betcha!” Chat Noir saluted and made his way above the buildings, using his metal staff. Luka sighed and saluted back at him.

_I love that boy._


End file.
